Starbucks is pure crazyness
by Howlsong13
Summary: So when ya got four powerful demi-gods bored out of their fricken' minds and one of them decides to take them to Starbucks and things don't go has planned. Well that happened to Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico and all Hades breaks loose in the process. Read to find out!
1. On Our Way

**Starbucks is pure hell!**

**My second Percy Jackson story.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns Percy Jackson characters!**

* * *

** "**_They say that teenagers scare the living **** out of me/_

_ They could care less as long as someone'll bleed/_

_ So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose/Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"_

**Read more: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE - TEENAGE**

* * *

"Thalia my power is way better I summon the _dead _not_ lightning_." Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, was sitting on a kitchenstool glaring at Thalia daughter of Zeus who currently was giving him her best evil look from where she sat on the carpet floor.

Thalia had short spiky black hair, shocking blue eyes, light skin and a lithe strong build. She had on leather jacket, black 'Green Day' shirt, dark jeans and combat boots, overall she was very intimidating for a daughter of Zeus.

"Whatever Death Breath, just remember I was the one who saved your ass from that the other Empousa day."

He flinched remembering briefly how he been caught in that stupid spell that damn Empousa were able to do. Being a powerful demi-god came with a price as always and usually he and his friends had to fight monsters everyday just to survive, it was a pain in the ass.

Nico had shaggy black hair that always looked like he rolled out of bed, wild dark brown eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, baggy black jeans and a silver skull ring that he had gotten from his father Hades. His Stygian iron sword was hanging from his belt, the sword was has dark as nightmare and was a pretty terrifying sight for monsters. **(They'll bring their weapons with them, their just going to be in disguises. Still trying to figure that one out)**

He muttered under his breath "Never mind."

Thalia had a smug look on her face has she turned away from the 13 year-old demi-god, and started capping and uncapping her shield. He shrugged and looked to where his other cousin Percy Jackson and Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase who was a child of Athena sat. Annabeth was studying some blueprint with a serious expression but even Nico could see that smile that tugged at the corner of her lips whenever she glanced at Percy. The son of Poseidon was passed out beside her. His midnight hair looked like a hamster made it's nest in their and it hung slightly over his closed eyes.

"What's up with Percy?" Nico asked Annabeth from across the room. Annabeth has long, curly golden-blond hair, shocking stormy-gray eyes, tanned skin and was tall and well-toned like any child of Athena should be from years of battle training.

Annabeth looked from the blue print saying "He had a rough night." Nico raised an dark eyebrow "Kelp Head always has problems with monsters." He pointed out saying in a 'duh' tone.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes but didn't say anything, he sighed looking around "I'm bored!" Thalia turned toward him her electric blue eyes had this are-you-kidding-me-look. "We're all bored Nico, what do you expect us to do?"

"Well it's Percy's house and you never get bored here."

"You've got a point Death Breath."

"Thanks Pincone Face."

"Don't call me that Nico."

"But Tha-"

"NO!"

The black-haired boy slumped his shoulders, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. Nico's dark eyes fixed in the empty space as he though over what the huntress has said earlier. The young demi-god's eyes brightened in triumph and he threw his hands up in the air "WE _ARE _GOING TO STARBUCKS!" He yelled so loudly that Percy jumped from his spot with a startled expression in his sleepy sea-green eyes. "What's happening!?" he asked his normally deep voice had gone high-pitched.

Annabeth punched Percy in the shoulder hard. "Apparently where going to Starbucks, Seaweed Brain." Percy shrugged, rubbing the sleep from his eyes yawing "Whatever's fine with you Wise Girl." he said as laced his fingers with her own. The blonde-haired girl smiled at him kissing him on the lips which deepened and turned out in a make-out session.

Nico covered his face with his hands screaming "AHHHH MY VIRGIN EYES! _ENOUGH _PDA LOVEBIRDS!"

They both broke away. Annabeth with an embarrassed looked as she flushed bright red, while Percy had a dreamy expression on his face but Nico ignored that as he _skipped_. He _freaking skipped _to the door with a gleeful expression on his pale face. Thalia followed him but not before throwing Percy and Annabeth a I'm-watching-you- gesture. As all four demi-gods marched down the hall Nico stopped to a halt, Thalia would have crashed into him but she righted herself with her quick reflexes.

"What's wrong Nico?" Percy asked, he noticed his cousin's face went a shade paler. The son of Hades turned toward him slowly "I see a little girl," he began his eyes flicking to where a little girl with dirty-blonde hair a high ponytail holding a big stuffed tiger, she was with her mother waiting at the elevator. "she has a GIANT TIGER WITH HER!" He cried out.

Annabeth slapped her hand over his mouth dragging him towards the other elevator while Percy and Thalia yelled sorry to the startled mortal and her kid.

When they were out of sight did Annabeth slam the boy against the wall, her gray eyes glittered with disbelief "What in the name of Hades is _wrong_ with you Nico!?"

He looked down at his feet, embarrassment rolling through him as he muttered "I take offense for that.."

"Don't freak out so much boy." Thalia said, "Mortals will get suspicious."

Nico raised his head "You've got a point." he said rubbing his wrists. The demi-gods walked to the other elevator and Nico turned toward them as they entered it. "I'm going to shadow travel alright? I'll meet you guys in the lobby." Percy just nodded running a tanned hand through his messy black hair "That's fine." he said. Nico grinned at them doing a mock salute and ran to the wall letting the dark shadows swallow him up as he thought _I can't wait for Starbucks_

* * *

**I'm going to be working on the next chapter! Please leave review, let me know how** t**o make it better and some new, crazy ideas if you** **have** **any**.

**Song (My nickname) will return! *Bows ever so dramatically***


	2. Everything went majorly Wrong?

**Don't own Percy Jackson characters or Green Day's song**

**Chapter 2**

Let's just say shadow-traveling to the lobby might not have been the best idea but to Nico it was way better than being stuck in a slow moving elevator. For a couple seconds familiar darkness/coldness surrounded him, then the next thing caught him off guard but he should have been used to it by now. Bright light pierced his eyes like a thorn, "You've got to be kidding me. Oh crap !" Nico whisper-yelled narrowly avoiding crashing into a small child. Shielding his eyes from the sun, the ebony-haired demi-god cursed at Apollo silently. After calming down he went to the corner of the lobby _away_ from the people and leaning his back against the wall, he surveyed the scene before himself with boredom.

Several men in business suits had nervous expressions as chattered away on their phones. People who-Nico assumed- lived in the apartment building came and went through the doors. He glared at a sight of several kids his age (13), they were all huddled in a group, boys and girls who were talking to each other and seemed to be texting on their expensive phones. Yet they threw suspicious glances his way which he ignored and gave them his death glare which rivaled Thalia's, and Percy's by _a lot_. The lad curled his lip in disgust at the group and their choice of clothing, thinking _Rich kids theses days_. The girls wore short-shorts, colorful crop tanks that showed off their flat stomachs and sneaker wedges, the guys had on tight-fitting shirts as if to show off their none-existent muscles and baggy jeans with Nike shoes. Nico was _perfectly_ fine with his beat up clothes, 'cause when you're a child of one of the Big Three you had to be careful with your clothes since some random monster would more than likely launch an ambush at you. Unfortunately Thalia had drilled that into him after a gruesome training session that had left him pissed at her, he grimaced at the memory and he muttered "It's as if you were asking for you're own death sentence."

Percy's deep voice interrupted Nico's memory train. "Yo Nico! You going to stand there all day or what?" Thalia face palmed at her cousin's saying then lifted her dark blue eyes to meet Nico's brown.

They both shared the same 'Really Percy?' expression.

Annabeth rolled her shining gray eyes at her obtuse boyfriend as she laced her fingers with Percy's before looking at Nico.

He strolled over to them, he looked puzzled and in disbelief as he glared at his older cousin, "Gee thanks for announcing my name to the whole world Kelp Head," He growled scowling at the floor as if it was a psychotic Titan.

The blonde demi-goddess looked at him in a amusement, "Calm down Death Boy, no need to be so melodramatic, childish and cranky like a certain god we all know which is-" *cue thunder from annoyed Zeus*

"Let's just get going," Percy interrupted his girlfriend's rant, "Before we get attacked." Impatience was exploding in Nico as he watched his friends begin to argue and felt the shocked glares of mortals. _I am seriously leaving_ he thought as he shadow-traveled himself outside of the lobby.

Nico hurried through the Manhattan streets which were full of crazy people returning from work, the closest Starbucks was about a mile uptown. **_(I don't live in NY I live in Cali.)_ **But he was totally unaware of Percy and Annabeth driving Paul's Prius with Thalia (for some strange, weird reason) standing on the hood of the car. A familiar whistling bought his attention, he whipped around.

"What the... AAAAHHHHH!" Nico yelled as the Huntress let her arrows fly, he dodged and ducked, his ADHD helping him by a lot. A silver arrow was flying at his face, Nico's eyes widened in fear but he leaped to the side and caught the arrow with one hand skillfully with his quick reflexes.

Percy's untamed black haired-head popped out of the driver's door, his sea-green eyes glittered with shock as he yelled "THALS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON THE HOOD OF THE CAR?!"

Thalia dusted her jeans and leather jacket before calling back "Chill Perce I've got this under control." He looked like he was about to protest but Thalia leaped off the car wearing a scary expression and bought down Nico to the ground.

Both cousins would have gotten into a hand-to-hand combat battle if Annabeth hadn't warned them about the mortals -who were watching them- calling the cops, "Screw the mortals then." Nico said gruffly, glaring at Thalia who shot back at him her perfect evil 10 look.

Annabeth leaped at the demi-gods, grabbing both of their right arms and Judo Flipping them at the same time! _**(Don't know if that's possible but I just put that in anyway)**_ Nico's back slammed against the pavement, he let out a groan in pain hurt tingling up and down his spine, "Get up Nico!" Annabeth hissed at him "Do you want cops on your tail?"

She dragged him to the car with Thalia at their heels. Percy was out of the car and opened the side door saying " You guys are so crazy," Annabeth scoffed "I can say the same for you, Seaweed Brain."

The engine started and they were off once again but with a pissed off Nico and triumphant Thalia. "Hey lad, do you want to listen to Green Day?" Nico turned his head to glance at his cousin, Thalia had a earbud in her left ear and held the other out to him, he sighed and grabbed it. Letting the music flow over him and they both hummed along to the song.

**_Violence is an energy_**

**_Against the enemy_**

**_Violence is an energy_**

**_Bringing on the fury_**

**_The choir infantry_**

**_Revolt against the honor to obey_**

**_Overthrow the effigy_**

**_The vast majority_**

**_We're burning down the bargain of _-**

_**"CONTROL!**_" Nico and Thalia yelled the last part out loud, Percy's thin lips were curved into a crooked smile as he joined in the duet but (sadly) Annabeth had to cut them off saying "Nico where here, at _StarBucks_." She added pressure to the last word getting her point across to the demi-god who's pale face lite up like a Christmas tree.

She smiled as Nico scrambled out of his seat and took off towards the entrance of the café screaming "I HAVE RETURNED TO YOUUU!" Percy growled under his breath as he rushed after him yelling at his younger cousin to slow down.

She shook her head and asked Thals "How is this kid not dead yet?" Thals shrugged. The girls walked into the café and sat down at a table where the boys were sitting.

Annabeth studied her friends. Thalia was running her pale fingers through her spiky, shoulder-length jet black hair that was streaked with blue. Her pointy nose was pierced and freckles splashed across her nose. Percy's jet-black was messy and windswept as always that Annabeth wanted to run her fingers through, his deep tan glowed slightly in the sunlight and his stormy green eyes met her silvery-gray with pure love. He was dressed in a white V-neck and ripped jeans and black Supra Vaider's, his camp necklace hung around his neck as always.

Nico smirked at them, his black hair messy and swept to the left side and his olive skin went well with his dark eyes but he was Italian so go figure. Annabeth's hair reached the middle of her back and her blonde curls seemed to turn gold in the sunlight and she looked around the café studying the architecture and structure of the building. She was dressed white tank top with black lettering, denim shorts, and hi black converse. Owl earrings dangled from her ears and camp necklace circled her neck.

"So what do we order?" The daughter of Zeus asked looking around with a quizzical expression thinking that if this place also sold cheeseburgers it would be the best place in the world. Second to Camp Half-Blood that is. After they decided what they all wanted the guys went to go order the drinks. Annabeth sighed twirling a strand of hair not noticing two mortal males approaching them. Thalia narrowed her eyes "Can I help you?" She asked bluntly. Her best friend turned to face them with a raised eyebrow.

1 guy: average height with shaggy, choppy, inky black hair with black 'pitbull' eyes and tan skin. He was somewhat athletic and okay in the looks department. He wore sloppy, expensive clothes and shoes and was staring at Annabeth hungrily .

2nd guy: was slightly taller with wavy russet hair and black eyes, slightly tanned skin, he had a shark tooth necklace and a cocky smile. He was dressed in slim pants and a leather jacket draped over his shoulders.

Annabeth glared at Pitbull boy who grinned "Come sit at our table, you girls look awfully lonely."

"I think not, we don't even know you." She said in a cold voice, but the the other guy just rolled his eyes saying "I'm Justin Sloan and this is my younger brother Matt."

_THAT'S THE GUY I_ _PUNCHED IN THE NOSE ! _A grin starting creeping over her tanned face "Have you ever been punched by a girl Matt?" Thalia questioned him with an inncocent look. Her best friend was plotting to hurt them both which made Annabeth thank the gods for having a Hunter of Artemis for a best friend.

"Yeah when I was 13, punched by some crazy blonde bitch who was friends with some loser named Percy Jackson," Matt shook his head "I was so pissed off." He barely even finished speaking his sentence when a fist connected with his nose, blood started running and Justin helped his brother to his feet growling "What the hell was that for bitch!"

"First off the crazy blonde is standing right in front of you," Annbaeth stood above him wearing an emotionless expression while Thalia was crowing in laughter "and second the 'loser' Percy Jackson is my boyfriend so you'd better get out of here before me and my friends kick your sorry asses."

Both mortals got to their feet scurried out and people who saw the confrontration started bursting in convrsations and stole glaces at the demi-goddesses who ignored them.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Percy and Nico_

* * *

"I'll be having one cookie crumble frappuccino, caramel latte with whipped cream, a vanilla frappuccino, a decaf latte and coffee." Percy listed off what all he and his friends wanted to the casheir who nodded but his brow furrowed when he looked at Nico who was bouncing up and down with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Uh kid is your friend fine?"

"Oh Nico yeah he's alright, he's just obsessed with the café that's all."

"So anyway we ran out of decaf latte-"

"YOU RAN OUT OF DECAFE LATTE?" Thalia jumped from where she sat with Annabeth. Her blue eyes gleamed with disbelief and her freckles stood out since her face was flushed red with anger.

"Yes," the casheir answered testily, he had a pale face and a lanky frame with close-cropped blonde hair and had one dull green eye and one copper-brown eye. "Sorry, but it's finished up here in the kitchen, but there is more in the storage room. Can only one person help me get them?"

"I want to come!" Nico immediantly vouleentered but Percy shook his head "Nico you're going to burn something down there so stay _here."_ Glancing over his shoulder at Annabeth who mouthed 'Not going' while Thalia huffed and sat back down.

"I have to do everything." Percy grumbled before speaking louder " I guess I'll go." Lanky Boy nodded "Good." with a strange glint in his eyes. His hand closed around his pen/sword Riptide.

They walked up a flight of stairs and came to a steel door with ice coating the small window frame. Percy walked past the caseir looking around the room suprised at all the ingrediants and supplies in the room. A click of a door made him whip around sword out and ready. Percy glared at the sight before him, standing in Lank Boy's was a ... manticore! _For the love of Poseidón!_ He thought in exasperation as the manticore crept closer to the tall demi-god.

"Time for tasty snack," It cackled which sounded odd coming out of it's mouth. Percy charged at the monster who leaped at him but he slide baseball style under him landing a blow to its monster grunted landing on it's feet wobbly but turned around lashing it's tail sending spikes everwhere. Powders exploded and the floor cracked slightly under Percy's feet as he dodged a spike and backflipped his feet kicking the monster in the face, but a spike bounced off his side but caught on his shirt carrying him to the wall. With back slammed to the wall and a crazed manticore prowling towards him Percy thought that backup was't coming until the door blasted open and a furious Thalia stormed in blasting lightning everwhere and one hit the manticore stunning it.

"Come on Kelp Head!" She helped him yank the spike from his shirt and both took off.

"How did you-"

"That guy is a monster. I remembered seeing him when I was running with Luke."

"That was just crazy..." He trailed off sea-green eyes filled with shock. When they got downstairs the whole place was empty and only Annabeth and Nico were their. "Seaweed Brain what the heck happened to you?" Annabeth asked him gripping her dagger, "Nothing Wise Girl but we need to go NOW!"

A roar sounded off the walls and the gang shared glances before crashing out of the doors and racing up the streets dodging people as they went. Percy was trailing behind to make sure the monster didn't catch up, he glanced over his shoulder not paying attention before stumbling into a solid body. He looked down to see a teenage girl on the floor, she was pretty-but not as pretty as Annabeth- with dark straight blonde hair and pale hazel eyes with peachy skin, she was wearing a tight cami top and skinny jeans with high-heeled shoes.

"Sorry!" He grumbled helping the girl to her feet "No its fine wait do you go to Goode? Percy Jackson right?" She asked her eyes held a innocent look.

"Uh yeah."

"Just the guy I was looking for." Percy's eyes widened as the girl turned into a creature that Nyx had created. It had wings and a hagard body and he tried to call out foor help but nothing vame out of his mouth and he could not move a single muscle.

_Oh shit_ Percy thought as the monster gripped his shirt with his talons and took off into the air.

* * *

Nico

* * *

Air rushed through his lungs and his face was beaded with sweat, Thalia and Annabeth were ahead of him and Percy. The manticore was still on their tail but they had come to a neighberhood, a house caught his eye. It looked deserted and trashed but Nico thought none of it as he turned toward the house yelling "Guys over here!"Once inside the house did Annabeth lock it and turned with a exhausted expression as she asked what what had happened to Percy when he had gone up to get the coffee powder. Nico was confused at first but then listened with interest at as his cousin told them.

Nico nodded amd turned to look at Percy but he idn´t see him anywhere- _Oh fuck_ Nico thought with a sinking feeling.

"Uh guys where's Percy?"

" He not here!"


End file.
